Paparazzi
by Neith S. Ruckus
Summary: Yamamoto keeps following Gokudera for a reason... He likes him and he won't stop until Gokudera says 'I love you' to him...


_**Warning: Yaoi i.e. boys' love. Not for the weak stomach and faint heart. Proceed with caution!**_

* * *

Paparazzi

**We are the crowd**

**We're coming out**

**Got my flash on it is true**

**Need that picture of you**

**It's so magical**

**We'd be so fantastic, oh**

Yamamoto realizes his feelings for Gokudera is not as simple as just being friends. He want to be more than just friends with Gokudera, he want him as his lover. Thus he keeps following Gokudera around, trying to make his feelings known to the silver hair bomber, as he did not know how he could express it without being beaten up.

**Leather and jeans (Gokudera and Yamamoto!)**

**Garage glamorous**

**Not sure what it means**

**But this photo of us**

**It don't have a price**

**Ready for those flashing lights**

**'Cause you know that baby I-**

With Yamamoto following him around, Gokudera begins to suspect that something weird is going on with the baseball idiot. He minded it very much, as the mere presence of the baseball idiot is enough to make him want to tear his hair out. But for the sake of the Tenth, he just ignored it and tried to shake Yamamoto off whenever he could. Yamamoto don't understand why Gokudera keeps running away from him, although it is better than being beaten up by him of course, so he decided to confront Gokudera about this, and also confess to him.

**I'm your biggest fan**

**I'll follow you until you love me**

**Papa-Paparazzi**

**Baby there's no other superstar**

**You know that I'll be your-**

**Papa-Paparazzi**

'Gokudera! Tsuna! Ohaiyou!' Yamamoto called out as he run towards the school gate. The Italian just ignored him and walked on, while Tsuna returned the greeting. At the lockers, Tsuna mentioned that Reborn had asked him to pass something to Hibari, so he had to leave for the Reception room so as to avoid being late for class. This leaves Yamamoto alone with Gokudera. Gokudera was just about to run after, saying something along the lines of, 'Wait Tenth, let me do it or at least accompany you!', when Yamamoto cornered him. Gokudera was stunned for a moment before regaining his composure, yelling at Yamamoto for blocking his way.

Yamamoto ignored his yells and asked, 'Why did you keep running away from me?' 'Because you were acting weirdly! And I don't know how I should be reacting to it! I mean what the hell you do when someone keeping following you and yet you can't do anything to make that person back off! And you don't even know why the hell the same person is following you!' was Gokudera's reply. 'Then what would you do if I were to tell you that I love you, that's why I keep following you?' Gokudera was shocked at this, and couldn't manage to say anything. Luckily the bell sounded, signaling the start of the class, and he rushed off to class, leaving Yamamoto in his wake. 'Well, I guess I have to force him to answer during lunch…' Yamamoto thought to himself.

**Promise I'll be kind**

**But I won't stop until that boy is mine**

**Baby you'll be famous**

**Chase you down until you love me**

**Papa-Paparazzi**

Lunch period was finally here, and Gokudera had been planning his escape from Yamamoto (Erm, like who can escape Yamamoto? I mean he **IS** the best and fastest athlete around), he had also been thinking about what Yamamoto had said to him in the morning and found himself to be blushing at the thought.

And just as he was about to make his escape, Yamamoto appeared before him and dragged him to the rooftop, explaining to Tsuna, 'I need to talk to Gokudera for a while if you don't mind, we will be back for lunch in a while, don't worry.' Upon reaching the rooftop, Yamamoto let go of Gokudera and said, 'So, what's your answer?' before Gokudera could speak.

**I'll be your girl backstage at your show**

**Velvet ropes and guitars**

**Yeah cause you're my rockstar in between the sets**

**Eyeliner and cigarettes**

The silver hair Mafioso attempted to hide his blushing face, but he was stopped, calloused fingers holding his chin, lifting his head up to look at the male before him. He kept quiet, not trusting what he would say, as he looked into the other's dark brown eyes. The same brown eyes that had looked carefree and happy were now all serious with a hint of sadness.

Gokudera felt his heart ripping, and then he realized that he actually was in love with the idiot, just that he keep denying it. He slowly moved toward Yamamoto, and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. He let their lips linger on each other for a while, before pulling away with a deep blush on his usually pale face. 'Does this count as an answer?' a very embarrassed Gokudera asked, head turned away from Yamamoto, trying very hard to hide his blushing face.

**Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and return**

**My lashes are dry - purple teardrops I cry**

**It don't have a price**

**Loving you is Cherry Pie**

**'Cause you know that baby I**

Yamamoto looked at him in surprise, which was replaced with a genuine smile on face. He pulled Gokudera in for a massive hug, pleased that Gokudera had accepted him. Gokudera buried his face in Yamamoto's chest, mumbling something about 'If the Jyuudaime knew, what would he say? As his right hand man, I don't even act like a man, falling in love with a baseball idiot…' Yamamoto just laughed, and continued hugging him.

**I'm your biggest fan**

**I'll follow you until you love me**

**Papa-Paparazzi**

**Baby there's no other superstar**

**You know that I'll be your**

**Papa-Paparazzi**

When they were walking back to class, Yamamoto kept trying to hold Gokudera's hand, but Gokudera just kept swatting his hand away. Just as they were about to reach their classroom, Yamamoto tried again, to which Gokudera responded with a snarl, saying, 'Don't do this in front of everybody! Especially in front of the Tenth! What will he say if he saw us like that?' Yamamoto just laughed and run his fingers through his hair, as he pictured Tsuna going red in the face, unable to say anything about the sight before him: Gokudera and Yamamoto kissing and holding hands. He laughed again, and agreed not to be lovey-dovey with Gokudera in school and entered the classroom, joining Tsuna for lunch.

Tsuna was relieved seeing both of his friends being back to normal, Yamamoto joking around, smiling and Gokudera shouting at him for being an idiot.

Their relationship with each other seems like normal on the surface to the people surrounding them, but they will sneak longing touches and brief kisses when no one is around or looking.

**Promise I'll be kind**

**But I won't stop until that boy is mine**

**Baby you'll be famous**

**Chase you down until you love me**

**Papa-paparazzi**

Of course, Yamamoto was fine with all this until the very first Valentine's Day that he and Gokudera was having since they started dating each other. A few days prior to Feb 14, Yamamoto had dragged Gokudera out shopping for their Valentine's gift for each other. To which Gokudera's response was 'What the hell! Like hell I would participate in such a useless thing!' Of course Yamamoto was hurt by this as he really wanted to celebrate their very first Valentine's Day together, even though they would not admit their relationship publicly. He gave Gokudera a sad look and left without saying a word.

Gokudera then felt guilty, and tried to make up to Yamamoto, but the swordsman just ignored him all the way until Feb 14. This left Gokudera to his last 2 resort, admitting that he was dating Yamamoto in front of the whole school or well… Present himself as a present for Yamamoto for Valentine's Day. (Aaaaaaaaawwwwwwww…) Like hell he would want to tell the whole school, the Tenth would be embarrassed by it (erm, more like he will be embarrassed by it, not Tsuna), so he decided to go for the second choice.

**Real good, we're dancing in the studio**

**Snap-snap, to that shit on the radio**

**Don't stop, for anyone**

**We're plastic but we still have fun**

On Feb 14, which conveniently turned out to be a Saturday, Gokudera mustered up his courage and went to Yamamoto's house with a red silk ribbon tied loosely around his neck which was hidden by the collar of his loose black shirt. When he reached Takesushi, he greeted by Tsuyoshi, Yamamoto's father.

Tsuyoshi told Gokudera that his son was up in his room and he would be going out soon, so the both of them should go out and have some fun. Gokudera then went into the house, walking up the stairs to Yamamoto's room. He knocked on the door and Yamamoto peeked out from behind the door.

'What do you want?' Yamamoto said. Gokudera shuffled a bit, and mumbled something incomprehensible. 'What was that again?' asked Yamamoto, slightly puzzled. Gokudera then breathed in deeply and said, 'Happy Valentine's Day! Here's your present!' and kissed Yamamoto, blushing deeply such that he resembled a ripe tomato.

**I'm your biggest fan**

**I'll follow you until you love me**

**Papa-Paparazzi**

**Baby there's no other superstar**

**You know that I'll be your**

**Papa-Paparazzi**

Yamamoto automatically responded to the kiss, pulling Gokudera closer to his body, drawing him into his room. Their tongues were exploring each other's mouth, memorizing each and every inch of space that they had run over. They parted for awhile, as oxygen became scarce, and Yamamoto asked, 'Don't tell me that your gift to me was just a kiss?' (Of course he was disappointed people; they are like all over each other when no one's around to notice).

Gokudera then revealed the ribbon around his neck and said, 'I can be the present right? For today, you can do anything you want (erm…) with me.' His face was red again. 'Then I guess we should not let this go to waste then…' Yamamoto twirled the ribbon around his finger, pulling it apart to reveal Gokudera's pale neck. He bent towards the soft pale skin and proceeded to lay kisses on it. Gokudera moaned softly, leaning in towards Yamamoto's lips, giving Yamamoto more access to the deliciously soft skin. Then he broke away, carrying Gokudera, bridal style, to his bed and lay him there.

They resumed kissing once on the bed, removing each piece of clothing as their hands roam each other's body. Soon they were naked and hard against each other. They were stroking each other ever so gently, Yamamoto kissing the bare skin, nipping at it to make small red marks, while Gokudera was moaning softly in response to the actions. Yamamoto then reached over to the bedside table and took out a bottle (it's lube people), squeezing out its content on to his fingers. Gokudera looked at him through half lidded eyes (he was one hell of a disappointed at the loss of Yamamoto's mouth against his) and asked, 'What are you doing?'

Yamamoto just smirked and said, 'You are my present, aren't you? And you said I could do anything I like with you, so… Go figure.' And with that he pulled Gokudera's legs over his shoulders, revealing the smooth pale ass (Gokudera yelped at the sudden motion). He then slowly inserted one of his coated fingers into the waiting hole, waiting for Gokudera to adjust to the feeling. Meanwhile Gokudera yelped again at the intrusion, feeling uncomfortable. Yamamoto continued moving his finger, thrusting in and out and at the same time curling against the muscles as he pulled out. This earned him pleasured groans from the small Italian. He then proceeded to insert a second finger, this time besides curling and thrusting, he scissor them, stretching the muscles.

He tried to find the spot that will draw out more pleasured moans from his lover, and soon enough he did. He began to increase his speed and thrust harder, angling for that spot, drawing loud moans that indicated the one that was being pleasured was ready for him to enter. Yamamoto slowly removed his fingers and he took hold of the bottle that he had left on the bedside table and squeezed out the remaining contents onto his penis, coating it thoroughly. He whispered to a panting Gokudera, 'Ne, Gokudera, it's your first right? I'll make it gentle and pleasurable for you ok? Just bear with it.' Gokudera just nodded, unable to speak.

Yamamoto aligned himself with Gokudera and gently eased himself in. Once inside, he waited for Gokudera to adjust to this new feeling, before he began to thrust. They started out slow, one being Yamamoto not wanting to hurt Gokudera and the other being that it was a first for the both of them so they were going with the flow. But soon the thrusts were getting wilder, Gokudera thrusting back at Yamamoto, trying to get Yamamoto to push in deeper, to hit that miraculous spot that makes him go all soft and moaning. Gokudera moaned, as Yamamoto found his prostrate and thrust continuously at it, both of them shuddering as the pleasure reached a new climax. Feeling that he was close, Yamamoto began to pump Gokudera's neglected member. Gokudera felt like he was in heaven, what with Yamamoto thrusting inside him and his skillful hands pumping him. He ejaculated, and moments later (after a few more thrust and pumps), Yamamoto released inside him, both of them riding out the last of their orgasm.

They parted from each other, each of their body glistening with sweat. Yamamoto pulled Gokudera into his arms, and whispered into his ear, 'Happy Valentine's. Aishiteru Gokudera and thanks for this wonderful gift.' Gokudera just smiled as he drifted off into sleep.

**Promise I'll be kind**

**But I won't stop until that boy is mine**

**Baby you'll be famous**

**Chase you down until you love me**

**Papa-paparazzi**

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own KHR and the song used here! The only things I own are a few souls and some low intelligence brains (just joking!). But then again, I don't mind having to own a few souls, minus the low intelligence brains…

Yuu: Erm, I know I keep interchanging the tenses used, but I just can't help it… I just write whatever that comes to my mind. One more thing, forgive me for the OOC! And please tell me if I have improved in writing lemons! **RR AND PM!**

Gokudera: Stupid author! What you wrote is absolutely incorrect!

Yuu: WTF! How dare you call me stupid! I nearly tore out my guts just to write this for you and Yama-chan!

Yamamoto: Maa, maa Dera, Yuu. I apologize for his behaviour and thanks for that! Dera, what Yuu wrote is true anyway. See you guys next time!


End file.
